


Twisted, Part Five

by exbex



Series: Twisted [5]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Twisted, Part Five

Vecchio started doing it to dry Ray out and sober him up. Now he does it to remind Ray of who’s in charge, or to reward Ray, or maybe Vecchio just gets in a mood for it. It’s strangely satisfying to be cuffed by the wrists and the ankles, face down in silk sheets, gagged and having been brought right to the edge before being left to hump and grind against the mattress.

It does strange things to Ray’s mind. By the time Vecchio decides to fuck him, Ray is imagining him as a well-dressed vampire, sliding into him smoothly as he’s slowly draining him dry.


End file.
